


You Can Take Me Anywhere

by grimfigment



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsterfucking, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, trans sora, werefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimfigment/pseuds/grimfigment
Summary: Getting fucked on a kitchen table isn’t new for Sora, but it's definitely pretty awesome.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	You Can Take Me Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my first NSFW fic: terrifying.
> 
> Anyway, hello and thanks for being here. Enjoy the filth?

Getting fucked on a kitchen table isn’t  _ new _ for Sora, and it’s hardly the strangest place he’s been while getting stuffed full of cock and come. Getting fucked on a kitchen table by a dog the size of a small horse, however, was definitely new. Especially considering the dog happened to be Sora’s supernatural shapeshifting boyfriend. So, while the “getting dicked down on a kitchen table” part was old hat, the rest of it was pretty fuckin’ novel. And awesome.

_ Really _ awesome.

In fairness, Riku’s never been anything short of awesome during sex (or anything else, really), because he’s attentive in all the right ways, always knows when to be rougher or gentler or tender or torturous. Sora would be more unnerved about just how  _ well  _ Riku reads him if he wasn’t always too busy being fucked into outer space. Which he always is. Too busy, that is. Being fucked into outer space. By his awesome boydogfriend. Who is always awesome, just to be clear.

The difference tonight is that since a recent…  _ interesting _ experience in a graveyard, Sora and Riku have been experimenting a little while they’re in bed (or on the kitchen table, same difference really). Sora’s always considered himself open to trying just about anything at least once, so when Riku brought something new into their normal activities Sora was more than willing to give it a shot. Or twenty. He stopped counting a while ago, honestly.

The  _ something new _ in question? Riku’s dick, but like- his  _ dog  _ dick. That has a knot that is very big and  _ very _ awesome.

If Sora were anyone else, he’d be ashamed of how quickly he hopped on board this new development. Luckily, Sora lost his sense of shame somewhere in the boy’s locker room during senior year, and so far he’s never really seen a reason to miss it. Also, he can’t find any reason why he would even  _ want _ to be ashamed of the current scenario. Sora’s somehow found himself in a loving, emotionally fulfilling, and  _ very _ sexually gratifying relationship, which is kind of the ultimate goal when one is looking for a life partner. The whole  _ dog thing _ wasn’t really expected, but in the grand scheme of things it seems like a pretty minor detail.

Unlike Riku’s dog dick. That’s very  _ not _ minor. And also  _ very _ much buried deep inside of Sora.

“Fu-  _ Riku _ , holy  _ shit _ ,” Sora wheezes out. Normally, Sora likes to be as vocal as possible during sex, because it turns out Riku whines so prettily when Sora praises him and tells him how  _ good _ and  _ perfect _ he is while they fuck. His pale face turns a dusty pink and he wraps Sora up into his strong arms just to fuck him deeper, whimpers and breathy moans tumbling from his lips like prayers.  _ Normally, _ however, Riku is not knocking the wind from Sora’s lungs with literally every thrust of his long, knotted cock. Like this, Riku truly fucks like a dog, all single-minded purpose and intensity. It’s fucking amazing, even with the lack of oxygen in Sora’s lungs.

One of Sora’s hands finds its way into the thick, silky fur of Riku’s neck, fingers twisting down to the skin below and _ tugging _ as a particularly deep thrust causes Sora to arch his back clean off the table. His cry of Riku’s name is more breath than voice, but Riku seems to understand it anyway if his high, strangled whine is any answer. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Sora moans again, eyes screwed shut while he tries to keep up with the onslaught of sensation. “Just like that, Riku.  _ Good boy. _ ” 

There’s a sharp yip above him, timed perfectly with the next hump of Riku’s hips, and Sora feels cold wetness and warm breath press against the hollow of his throat. Harsh panting dampens his already sweat slicked skin, and with the thick cock drilling into him and the sounds and the unyielding wooden table and the  _ everything _ … Sora feels a bit overwhelmed.

It’s  _ awesome _ .

Sora finds the strength to lift his free arm and wrap it around Riku’s neck, the heat seeping through his fur just the right side of _too_ _much_ on Sora’s feverish body, and locks his muscles, firmly trapping Riku’s muzzle against Sora’s collarbones. “C’mon, boy,” Sora rasps, throat already raw from shouting. “You’re doing so well, always fuck me so good, Riku.” An airy whine makes it way from Riku, but the dog manages to keep his pace hard and steady.

The knot at the base of Riku’s cock tells the full story though, swelling more with each pump and pushing torturously against Sora’s entrance. It’s as maddening as it is gratifying, that knot. Sora loves to know that he makes Riku feel so  _ much _ , loves to know that he can break that solid stone wall of willfulness and smash it into gravel at his feet. Riku, a man of strength and stalwart control, becomes a primal, lust-hazed animal under Sora’s hands, and maybe Sora  _ shouldn’t  _ like that, but he does. A lot.

At the same time, Sora’s not faring much better in the “lust-hazed animal” category. Riku’s knot is massive and still growing, and the next press forward pushes it the  _ slightest _ bit inside. A tease, a promise of pressure and fullness and release, and then it’s gone, leaving Sora wild with frustration and desire. He shouts his wordless frustration, head knocking back against the table with a heavy  _ thunk _ . Riku yelps at the sound, hips stuttering as a wave of concern floods what little room is left in Sora’s senses.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Sora growls. He tightens his arm around Riku’s neck, tugging him impossibly closer to speak into one pinned back ear. “Riku, I swear to fucking hell don’t you-”

_Ohhhhh, shit_ _yeah good he’s not stopping_.

In fact, Riku’s doing the opposite of stopping, somehow managing to pick up the pace even more. He’s humping Sora with one-track focus and precision, and Sora sends up a silent prayer of thanks to every deity he can think of for allowing him to receive the greatest dicking down of his  _ life.  _ It’s definitely a lot. Like,  _ a lot _ a lot, and Sora always comes out of these fucks totally blissed out, worn out, and sore as all fucking hell, but the reward comes (haha,  _ get it _ ) in the form of ultimate satiation, gentle licks of Riku’s tongue cleaning his sweaty skin, the warmest and comfiest cuddles ever, and, if Sora’s lucky, an even more bruising Round Two.

Tonight Round One is pretty goddamn bruising though. Riku’s not messing around anymore - not that he was to begin with - and pumping into Sora as hard and deep as he can. That  _ fucking  _ knot is still a mere tease, and even with Sora’s valiant attempts to push himself down and onto Riku’s cock hard enough to get the damn thing in, Riku’s still in control. It’s really unfair, honestly. Sora’s got his big stupid snout in an actual headlock and the bastard  _ still _ manages to make things go his way.

To a degree, that is.

“You wanna knot me, boy?” There’s a hint of a growl in response, but Riku snuffs it out before it gets too far and gives Sora an extra tantalizing tease of his knot in retaliation. “Riku, a-  _ ah _ ! Riku,  _ answer me _ . You wanna knot me? Huh? Fill me up with your come and pups?”

There’s a true growl this time, half-feral and deep, and with an honest to god  _ howl _ Riku yanks his head out of Sora’s grasp, places a large paw on his sternum, and rewards Sora with three more harsh snaps of his hips before finally - _ finally _ \- Sora feels the sting and pressure of Riku’s swollen knot hitting where Sora’s been wanting it. 

Sora’s head smacks against the wood again as he comes with a throaty shout that might have been Riku’s name, but the pain doesn’t register when Sora’s far too busy being stretched to accommodate the knot making a home for itself inside of him. Sora sees white behind his eyelids (when did he even close his eyes again?), fists locking in Riku’s fur as wave after wave of pleasure-pain ripples through him, along with a seemingly endless flow of wet heat pumping into him. 

It’s as intense and fucking amazing as Sora had been hoping for, and through the haze of his release he somehow finds it in him to clench down around Riku’s knot with a hiss of pain, rewarded for his efforts when he hears Riku honest-to-god  _ bark _ before grinding his knot impossibly deeper with a low growl. Sora whimpers in turn, because it’s on the edge of actually too much while being too damn good, and Sora feels another tide of pleasure flood his veins before he finally starts to come down.

Sora lies there for long moments, sated and pleased, hands still tangled in Riku's fur, as he simply lets his body relax around the knot. He wiggles his fingers down to Riku's skin, eyes still closed, and works small circles into the muscles beneath. Riku huffs a pleasured sigh at the feel of it, hips jerking forward with an aftershock that makes Sora whine weakly, before carefully shifting and lowering his massive body onto Sora's.

The warmth of Riku's body soothes the aches already blooming in Sora's muscles, and Sora hums in contentment. He squeezes around Riku lazily and manages a tired smirk at Riku's low answering whine. There’s warmth on him and  _ in _ him and Sora thinks maybe this is his favorite part, being completely full and totally safe beneath Riku’s body, pleasantly sensitive to the feeling of Riku still pumping his release into him. Some nights Sora falls asleep like this, wakes later already clean and bundled in soft blankets with Riku cuddling him from behind.

Tonight is not one of those nights though. Sora can tell by the way Riku presses his wet nose into the hollow of Sora’s throat. He sniffs quickly, deeply, his tongue darting out to lick a hot stripe up Sora’s skin again and again, clearly still riled up. Riku stays mostly still, to Sora’s relief and frustration, rocking forward only the barest amount when he can’t stay motionless. Sora coos his encouragement, his pleased hums turning to soft moans as heat pools in his gut once more.

The licking turns to nipping, Riku’s knot shrinking enough that his humping starts to grow a little steadier, but Riku is still holding back. Cautious not to injure, curiously asking if Sora wants more. And Sora  _ does _ . More than want, he  _ needs _ more, already feeling himself soak the inside his thighs again with desire. Sora tugs at Riku’s fur and whimpers a soft  _ please, Riku _ .

And Riku, ever the gentleman, softly bumps his muzzle against Sora’s cheek before giving him what he wants.

Riku slowly pulls his cock out with an obscene, slick noise, Sora whimpering with remorse when he feels a trickle of come leak out from his entrance. He wants  _ everything _ Riku can give him, doesn’t want to waste a drop of it, and Sora’s about to mewl his displeasure when Riku chuffs low and soft with a quick lick to Sora’s nose, reassuring him that everything is under control. The action makes Sora smile, hazy and placated under the heat of arousal and  _ Riku _ , and he allows his body to go lax against the table below him.

Only to gasp and moan at the first slow thrust of Riku’s cock back into him.

“ _ Riku _ ,” he pants at the next thrust. It’s slow,  _ too _ slow for Sora’s taste, but he knows that his nerves are still exposed live wires, oversensitive and already sparking in fresh and unbalanced pleasure-pain from this alone. Riku’s doing him a favor by keeping the pace languid, and it makes Sora’s heart swell because he  _ knows _ how much Riku is holding back, can feel it in the quiver of muscles beneath his fingers and the hot panting breath against the side of his face. Even like this, truly animal in body and instinct, Riku’s top priority is still Sora’s safety and comfort.

Sora’s heart swells at the realization.

Sora slides one of his hands down to cup Riku’s cheek and stroke a thumb along the length of his muzzle. “So good to me,” he whispers, giggling when Riku’s ear flicks against his skin in response. “You always take such good care of me. You’re so  _ good _ , Riku.”

The answering whimper comes with a stutter of hips that pushes Riku deeper, and Sora moans weakly at the way his nerves flare up. But the pain is already giving way to pure pleasure, warmth coiling lazily in Sora’s limbs and pooling in his belly. He sighs and buries his face into riku’s neck, fur tickling his nose with each gasp and moan as Riku continues to rock into him. 

Tension is causing a constant quake in Riku’s muscles, the force of keeping it slow taking form by rising into a frustrated growl in his throat that Sora feels more hears. Sora soothes him by rubbing a hand along Riku’s cheek, his face nuzzling into his neck. “It’s okay,” Sora croons. “You’re doing so well baby, just a little longer, okay? Just wait a little bit longer.” Riku pants and whines in Sora’s ear, his desperation clear, but keeps his thrusts shallow and slow.

Eyes closing with a sigh, Sora allows himself to simply cling and  _ feel _ everything: the scalding heat of Riku’s cock, each of his thrusts slicked by his own come as he pumps into Sora’s cunt, the tickle of Riku’s fur - dampened by Sora’s sweat - against his skin, the damp air as Riku pants into Sora’s neck, and the  _ sounds _ of Riku whimpering and yelping quietly as he fills Sora again and again. It’s so much, it’s so  _ good _ , it’s  _ everything _ Sora never knew he needed. He’s loved and safe and  _ full full full so fucking full _ .

And he still wants more.

A hand slides up behind Riku’s ear where Sora digs his fingers in. He uses the grip to tug the side of Riku’s head flush against his own. “C’mon boy, you can let go now. Give it to me, Riku.”

Riku doesn’t hesitate for second, a soft, crooning howl tumbling out of his mouth as he pulls out just to slam back into Sora, forcing a gasp past his lips. Riku sets a bruising pace right away, humping and pounding into Sora without mercy. Sora, for his part, can only tighten his hold and hang on for the ride, moaning curses and praises as the air is continually punched out of him. The near brutal thrusts of Riku’s cock shoot Sora right back to that pleasure-pain edge, and all Sora can think is how  _ delicious _ it is as he whimpers through Riku’s motions.

It takes only a few minutes for Sora to feel his orgasm building quickly, quickly, quickly. With jerky movements, he loops his arms back around Riku’s thick neck, his face once more buried in the soft fur there as he starts to babble between gasps for breath. “Riku.  _ Riku  _ it’s so good, you’re so good- Please please please come in me. Wanna feel you filling me up  _ please _ -”

A growl, loud and guttural, right before Sora feels sharp pin pricks graze the skin of his shoulder, Riku’s heated breath ghosting the flesh there. He gasps and shivers, nearly overstimulated by the thought of what Riku’s asking alone. But Sora wants it, wants it more than anything, whines and nods his head as sharply as he can manage. “ _ Please _ , Riku,  _ plea- Ah! _ ”

Sora whites out the moment Riku’s teeth pierce his shoulder, all sensation narrowing down to pure, delightful pleasure. He floats in that pleasure haze for some indeterminable amount of time, only distantly aware that Riku’s stopped moving over him. It’s nice. Safe, warm, comfortable even in his exhaustion, everything Sora could ask for. Sora feels  _ loved _ .

Awareness trickles back to Sora slowly, the first thing he feels is the wet warmth of a tongue lapping at the blood welling from his now wounded shoulder. There’s a low rumble vibrating against Sora’s chest, but it’s not quite a growl. It’s softer, more feeling than sound. Constant. Soothing. Pleasant.

There’s the feeling of  _ full _ again too, and Sora moans hoarsely when he shifts his hips and feels Riku’s knot once again stuffed into him. His thighs and the table below him are a mess of come and his own slick wetness, the mess only growing as Riku continues to pump Sora so full of his seed that Sora’s body can’t hold it all anymore. It’s a mix of odd sensation, but Sora is full and Riku’s tongue against the tender, searing wound on his shoulder is warm warm warm and  _ nice _ .

Sora’s arms feel sora from the force of gripping Riku’s neck, so he unlocks the muscles as best as he can in his dazed state and settles for loose hold instead. Hugging Riku’s neck, he nestles his face below Riku’s jaw and hums, finally fully sated and worn out. With a final lick to the wound, Riku presses his nose to the juncture of Sora’s shoulder and neck, snuffling wetly to coax a tired laugh from him.

“Stop it, that tickles,” Sora sighs happily. “I’m fine. Promise. Stop worrying so much.”

In response, Riku huffs a wet snort against Sora skin, making Sora yelp out a giggle. Before Sora can retort, Riku bumps his snout against Sora’s cheek in a gentle brush. It melts Sora’s heart, the way Riku can be so intense yet so attentive, in tune with Sora’s heart and body so he always knows exactly what to do. A watery, exhausted smile forms on Sora’s face, and he buries his face back into Riku’s fur to hide it.

“Love you,” he murmurs. Weariness insistently tugs at his eyes and leadens his limbs, and while Sora wants to stay awake a little longer, be in the moment for a bit more, he knows it’s a losing battle. He sighs, content and comfortable, as his eyes drift closed, Riku nuzzling his hair in soothing motions.

Later, Sora will wake up clean and bundled in blankets, Riku’s strong arms wrapped around his waist in a protective hold. Later, Sora will have to scrub the kitchen table with bleach. Now though, he’s curled in lazy warmth and sleepy contentment.

It’s far more than enough.


End file.
